Remembering Sunday
by writergirrrl22
Summary: set between season 7 ep. 23 and season 7 finale. what if mrs. foreman never gave hyde the note? what if jackie left when she said she did? what if kelso didn't take jackie to chicago? find out!


**A/N: my first ever story, yayy!! ha not. okay, so this is a jackie/hyde oneshot set between the season 7 episode 23 and the season 7 finale, and based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. i love this song for this couple, and i've always wanted to do a video to it and put it on youtube, but idk how to do that so....**

**anyway, i couldn't remember if jackie still lived with donna in season 7 so i just gave her an apartment.**

**i also had to change some of it to make it fit the song.**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! NOT THAT 70s SHOW, NOT THE CHARACTERS, AND NOT THE SONG!! IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!**

"_Um," Jackie said when she walked into the basement, "You guys, I have to talk to Steven about something really serious."_

_Kelso gasped._

"_Maybe she's pregnant!"_

_Then Fez joined in._

"_Maybe she cheated on him!"_

"_Maybe she cheated on him, and she's pregnant!" Kelso said._

"_Ugh," Jackie said, slapping Kelso as she walked past him. She sat down on the couch next to Hyde's chair. "Steven, this TV producer called to tell me he loved my public access show. And then he offered me a job at a station in Chicago starting next week."_

_He took in a breath and his heart started beating faster. "Whoa, um," He said, sitting up, "You're gonna take a job and move to Chicago?"_

"_No, no, not yet," she said before he'd barely gotten his question out. "I wanted to talk to you about it first."_

"_Oh…" Kelso said, "This is _serious _serious, not funny serious. We should probably leave."_

"_But we won't," Fez said._

"_Steven this is my dream come true," Jackie said, "But you are the most important thing in the world to me, so I'm willing to give it all up and stay here with you. But if I do that, I need to know we're gonna get married."_

_We she said that, his heart completely stopped beating for a moment. He couldn't get married yet! His life was just beginning! But looking at Jackie, the girl he loved, the only girl he'd ever loved, part of him wanted to say yes right then. But of course, he didn't._

"_Jackie, we just agreed not to talk about our future."_

Hyde woke up from his dream in a dark, empty warehouse. He sat up and put on his shoes. He didn't know why he wasn't wearing them, but he really didn't care. He looked at his watch. It was past two in the morning, he felt like he hadn't been sober for days.

He started making his way to the exit. He leaned into the soft breeze of the night air when he got outside. All of a sudden, he began remembering Sunday and fell to his knees. They had had breakfast together at the Foreman's, but the eggs didn't last as long as the feeling of what he needs. He started walking around the town, trying to get away from the stupid beer warehouse and stupid Jackie with her stupid ultimatum.

He entered a random neighborhood and kept walking, thinking about what he was going to do. He knew he needed Jackie more than anything on the planet, but he also knew he wasn't ready for marriage just yet.

He stopped in front of a house. The place seemed familiar to him, and after a few hung over moments of thinking about it, he realized it was Jackie's old house. He remembered the first time he ever went into the place. She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin and led him upstairs and left him dying to get in.

He left the neighborhood; it brought back too many bad memories. As he walked back to the Foreman's house, he thought about how he used to tell Jackie that he didn't believe in love, and how she called him on his bluff. And now he couldn't deny the butterflies in his gut.

When he got back home, he crashed on his little cot that he and Jackie had shared so many times, and couldn't believe that he might never share a bed with her again. That night, he dreamed of being married, but it was a happy dream because he was spending the rest of his life with the girl he loved. When he woke up a few hours later, he knew what he had to do.

He was laying on the couch in the Foreman's living room when he looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost noon," he sighed, "Guess I gotta go talk to Jackie."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Foreman asked.

"I don't know man," he said, decided not to tell Eric he was going to propose, "Thinking about letting the ole El Camino make the final decision. Pulls to the left, marriage; pulls to the right, nudy bar."

"So," Foreman asked, "You haven't decided?"

He looked up at his friend and said, "No, I've decided."

He stood up then and left.

When he got to Jackie's apartment, he knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He knocked again, but still, no answer. He thought about knocking on one of her neighbors' doors to see if they knew where she was, but saw that all the lights were out. He was about to leave when he walked over to her neighbor's door and knocked, loudly.

Waking him, the unfamiliar face came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, disgruntled.

Hyde thought for a moment, not wanting to have to plead and beg with the man, but he was dying to get inside, so he said, "Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?" He pointed to Jackie's door. He wanted to stop there, but the words came out and he couldn't stop them. "She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Sorry, man, she moved away," the neighbor said, closing the door.

Hyde left the apartment buildings in a daze. It started to rain as he got in his El Camino and drove away, and it rained all day. He didn't think much of it then, but as he was leaving Point Place, it started to all make sense. He could see that all of the clouds were following him on his desperate endeavor to find his whoever, wherever she may be.

He found her in a hotel in Chicago, on the top floor.

"Steven," she gasped as she opened the door. For some reason, tears started running down her face.

"Jackie, what the hell? First you give me an ultimatum, then you up and leave?" He asked, as she pushed him outside so they were on the balcony.

"Steven, I-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Jackie, you need to come back with me," he said, "Right now."

She started crying harder and shook her head no.

"I'm not coming back," she said, backing up against the railing, "Forgive me, I've done something so terrible."

"What, no, Jackie," he said, "What have you done that's so terrible?"

"I'm terrified to speak," she looked up and kind of laughed, "but you'd expect that from me."

"Jackie, you're not making any sense, not that that's anything new, but I don't understand," Hyde said.

Just then, the rain from point place caught up with Hyde, and it started pouring. Jackie made no attempt to get out of the rain.

"I should have never forced you to propose," she said, "I knew you weren't ready and that you didn't want to, but I did it anyway."

"No, wait, what? Jackie, I thought you did want me to marry you?"

She sighed, slapping her arms against her legs like she always did when she was about to give up on something, or just confused. "I'm mixed up, Steven. I want you to be happy, but I want you to be happily married to me."

"Jackie, come out of the rain so we can talk about this," Hyde tried, to no avail.

"Look, I'll be blunt. This rain is washing you out of my hair and out of my mind."

It took him a while to process what she had just said. "What?" He finally asked.

She turned her back to him, putting her hands on the wet railing and looking out over the city, "Up here, it's like I'm keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground," she took a deep breath, then turned back to him sharply and said, "I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head."

By the way she said it, Hyde knew she was serious. She didn't want him, and she didn't want to be married to him. _"Well, I guess I'll go home now," _he thought, _"I guess I'll go home now."_

"I guess I'll go home now," he said, turning to the door. He turned back to her; he wanted to go up to her and kiss and make her forget everything she'd just said, but instead, he said, "I guess I'll go home."


End file.
